


Get Me

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari Novhret is in trouble. She calls for help from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Me

She was being followed. She knew because she had tailed targets through a city before. In fact, she’d tailed quite a number here on Coruscant. Most of them had been in the high end districts, usually for politicians, but that didn’t mean she didn’t know her way around the lower levels.

Right now, Tari was in a district that she’s not familiar with, and it was a bit rougher than she was comfortable with.  _Why did I say yes to meeting the contact here?  
_

The feeling of being followed intensified, and when Tari turned to see if she just being paranoid or not–well, she was confronted by three men. Three men who were leering at her, their body language predatory. 

Tari suddenly felt extremely vulnerable, even with her armor. She took a step back. “Please, just–just leave me alone.”

One of the men stepped forward, “I think you know just as well as we do that we’re not going to do that, sweetheart. Now, be a good girl and–”

She was running before he finished. Tari slipped into a building, hoping they wouldn’t find her. Her hands fumbled slightly as she searched for her datapad. Finding it, she sent a message to the first person she saw was available.

_Sheres, please, help. I’m here: [coordinates]. Please, ori’vod, hurry._

Sending the message, Tari peeked out of the door. She didn’t see the three men, maybe…maybe they’d abandoned their search for her? She crept to the end of street, took a look around and started off towards the location of where she would meet Sheres. 

She hadn’t gone very far when she heard the man’s voice. “ _There she is!_ ” She bolted.

–/–/–/–/–/–/–/–

A shout of “Oya!” made Tari look away from the three men block her to see–

She ducked as he went over the men’s heads. Before she could fully stand up, Sheres reached down, grasped her arm and yanked her up behind him on the speeder. Tari’s arms wrapped around his waist and she pressed her cheek against the plastoid armor he wore. She gasped for air, the sound of both her labored breathing and the speeder’s engine doing quite a bit on muffling the words being thrown between Sheres and one of the men.

_“Always wanted to rescue a damsel in distress like in the holos,” he remarked in jest.  
_

Had she been her normal self, Tari would have smiled, laughed, and told him she’d actually been a damsel in distress in a holo. That had been five years ago, when she was still working as an actress. Right now, however, all she could manage was a shaky “V-Vor’e.” 

With his reply of “ _Ba’gedet’ye_.” she relaxed and began to enjoy the ride.


End file.
